


Dream

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wanders the world, Kara never leaving his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on LJ at wartytoads.](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/6737.html) Originally posted at [no-takebacks](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/227845.html?thread=12022277#t12022277), written for Trick-or-Treating.

He could catch her scent on the air here when the wind ruffled his hair and fluttered in his beard. He could hardly breathe when he smelled it--that same rough sweet fragrance that was so her. He didn't know what it was... some kind of flower maybe. Or something in the rocks. Or even the grass. But it was her all over and he always had to sit down and let the grief wash over him. He hadn't gone one hour without her in his thoughts. He didn't climb one mountain or pass one tree, or gaze upon a single sunset without her face in his mind and her fingers wrapped around his heart. But here it was worse than it had ever been. Like if he were fast enough, or quiet enough, he might sneak around a corner and find her there with a smirk on her face and her arms thrown wide to hold him.

Every night he would lay down to sleep, wrapped in the animal skins he had collected and tanned himself, and clutching the gray sweatshirt he'd stolen from her locker the night her Viper exploded. He'd never told anyone about that. Even Dee didn't know. And he'd never offered to give it back. He felt ashamed--like a child with a security blanket--but cradling it made the pain bearable enough that he could drift off.

Every night, his dreams were filled with her. He was surrounded by her, wrapped in her. Her warm scent going to his head like strong liquor. Sometimes he just held her, pulling her body to his fiercely and never letting go. Some nights he trapped her beneath him, kissing her with his whole being and making love to her desperately.

Every morning the sun woke him alone and flooded his eyes with tears.

He didn't know if he could stay here any longer. He longed to be free of the place--to get through the valley or throw himself off a cliff, or drown in an ocean somewhere. He'd seen half the planet by now, and he knew he'd never be free of her. But here it was too much to bear. He was so close here. _So close_ that it was like a walking dream. In his mind, he called it Thrace.


End file.
